The survivor's cat REVISED!
by Alexander J. Mercer
Summary: ...I can't believe it, why must love hurt so much?-  I can't believe I was bothered to REVISE it after training :D Enjoy kitties.
1. Chapter 1

_**Freaking you know, Idea mine, Left 4 dead isn't! :U**_

_**Anyways, Sorry I have been gone :3 I was 'training' how to use better detail and stuff, ENJOY...THE NEW VERSION OF TSC**_

_**Perferred songs- Entire chapter :D **_

Within temptation- A demon's fate

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: New Orleans, TimeArea: Peak of Zombie infestation<strong>_

_This is where I am now...whats left of New Orleans, I lost so the two...the cat..._

_**A dark...red eyed cat anthro laughed, her red eyes were blue, hidden, shining with happiness "We made it!" she yelled, her voice angelic, soft, and soothing, her red shirt slightly torn, the brown adventurer pants she wore with white shoes that were no longer white, she was short, yet wise and strong when needed...**_

_The hunter..._

_**The hunter stared at the wet dark cat innocently, his bright green eyes hiding the mischief he did, his black sweater dirty yet in good condition, brown torn pants he always wore, white tape on his limbs for the jumping he did, a glimsp of dark brown unkept hair snuck out, the cat growled "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she yelled enraged as the hunter ran to avoid being tackled down by the raging anthro, he had a goofy grin on his hidden face as the southerner laughed watching.**_

_and more...I can't tell if shes alive...shes been still for so long.. the aura gave her up...shes gone for good, both of them..._

_**The dark black cat screeched in agony, it sounded like something scraping on metal, her once blue eyes were red in pain and anger "NO!" the hunter screeched in its own language as the blade sunk into the cat's stomach, she stared at the man's glazed eyes, he had a black leather jacket,white shirt with the collar sticking out, blue tight jeans and black shoes. The hunter pounced with its battle cry, tackling the offender down as a dark skinned girl ran towards her, the girl's brown eyes in worry with two gold earrings on her ears, she had a pink bloodstained shirt with a studded belt and shorts, she grabbed the cat franticly trying to keep her there, the cat was staring at the hunter and unusual man fight, dark crismon stained the concrete, a dark haze was around...death...suddenly, the hunter fell limp falling off of the man, "NO!" someone yelled as bullets shot out towards the man as h-**_

_Someones coming.. _he looked up as a fifteen year boy jumped down he had dark brown hair, a black plain shirt, red ripped jeans and green shoes stared at him with unusual orange eyes "Gebo...the others are waiting" the boy said, his voice hard and cold. The other boy got up, he stared at the other boy, smaller then him, he had blond tanish hair as well with a white shirt, blue jeans and black running shoes "Fine Raigho..." Gebo replied, Raigho, the other boy, nodded stiffly, he was still affected.

A burnt, nearly destroyed car was thrown at them "TANK!" Gebo yelled running, Raigho followed calmly, they were strangely calm, Gebo suddenly jumped diving down, he landed on his feet barely harmed by the seemingly six floor high destroyed building, the groans and growls of the tank in hot pursiut followed closely, its large bluky mass rippling with each movement, it had brute strenght while the two...had speed and something else.

Suddenly, a broken down car, which its hood was smashed launched itself at the tank, smacking it in the side, it stopped confused looking around, its confusion turned to anger as it slammed its fists down grabbing a chunk of cement "RAIGHO!" Gebo screamed, the boy looked up, the rock was flying at him! It stopped in mid flight, Raigho's eyes clouded over with white as the rock turned and slasmmed itself into the tank, the tank roared in anger, its tounge flopping around like a ragdoll.

Gebo panicked as the tank charged towards him enraged, "Shit shit shit!" he yelled, his pain tolerance was to weak to levitate on his own. "GEBO COME ON!" Raigho screamed, worried to death for his little bro, Gebo was like a deer in headlights, staring at his offender in terror, a scream and blood splatter was next staining the alleyway cement with dark crismon, a few ravens flew off from their perch at the scream"GEBO!" a voice rang out, quickly cut off by a loud enraged roar of a tank in the dead town...

* * *

><p>Short :3 I ran out for chapter one :3 Anyways, :D Heres a preview for the next one.<p>

"I stared at the infected infront of me, so fimilair...yet so strange 'You alright there?' someone asked, I looked over there instantly, my mouth opened in shock at who it was."

_**?: I'm back! Miss me?**_

_**?: We're all back silly.**_

_**Me: ...I CAN EXPLAIN *Shoves camera out***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You know the disclaimer :3 Anyways listen to-**_

_**Hollywood undead- S.C.A.V.A**_

_**Heres a game- **_

_**Try to figure out who's POVs are ...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>..., '...', Location: Unknown, Timeline: Unknown<strong>_

_I bolted past the lush trees in the forest, I was safe, hunting was plentiful, I bolted around before leaping into the air, swiping my claws at the butterfly which fluttered just out of reach, I laughed, suddenly a loud blood curling scream erupted from everywhere, I stopped looking around suddenly alert, another screech rang out, a herd of deer bolted past me from the gunshots, I crouched lower to avoid being killed by the frantic deer, their pelts suddenly decayed, their eyes when milky white and their turned on me. I screamed in terror as one of the bucks slammed their antlers into my side, I screeched suddenly, my white fur inked with black like a disease, I slashed the deer's eye to get it to let go, I leapt out as soon as I could and ran panting. A loud snarl erupted in the forest as a wolf-like creature leapt over the dead bushes with a snarl, his eyes melted over with blood red, its fur was decayed and black,the claws sharpened and longened as spikes broke out of its back at an alarming rate, I widened my eyes as it bared his teeth walking threateningly towards me._

_ I crouched lower staring at the serrated teeth, they were four rows of them. The once lively forest was dead, the blue sky was dark and raining I felt tears stain my fur as it brought a paw up to end me, I closed my eyes bracing myself, lighting struck as it snarled "Monster..." it hissed...I choked suddenly, it slammed its paw down when I opened my eyes, __**Isac...**__I thought seeing the fimiliar face of the infected...it wasn't Isac entirely, I screamed when the pain broke past my barrier, I fell screaming in pain as I became anthro, my eyes widened as the hunter's eyes were clouded in bloodlust as it suddenly changed to Alex, I felt myself fading, I was supposed to be safe here! "Kitty kitty, nows enough!" the voice yelled, I screamed louder in pain as I spoke my final words, or so I thought "JUST LET ME DIE" _

_**Raigho LTS1, 'Alpha levitator', Location: New orleans, Timeline: Peak of infection**_

I screamed, Gebo slammed into the wall as the black infected wolf-like creature leapt into the air with a snarl, it slashed the Tank's open wound as it roared enraged at the creature as it leapt off with a speed uncatchable it slashed again before leaping infront of the two levitators, I widened my eyes as its tail was arrowed...like a dragons, it threw its head back letting loose a loud...haunting howl, it sounded distinct, like someone was screaming to be let free, I felt a tear fall as lighting struck the tank, making the demonic creature seeming to be a wolf anthro on its knees sobbing in fear, as soon as it came, it was gone, to the normal infected wolf, it turned on us snarling, I stared into its eyes, it was like staring into death itself.._ Death caller..._ I thought suddenly it lunged.

I felt my vision go white as it suddenly stopped in midpounce, I stared at it, in a trancelike way, I spoke "_Death, calm yourself, who are you, you are not this, you are an anthro, born to be free, not to be captured in this infection, you are not meant to kill, you were meant to lead, to be a leader, not a follower, fight the instincts"_ I stopped and put the creature down, it was suddenly so tame it bowed down its bllooody maw bared but it stayed down growling lowly, the wolf-like creature was large, it got up and pulled Gebo onto its back following me. I stared at the infected as it trotted infront of me, it was so fimiliar yet so strange...it opened its maw "**Nows not time to wai**t" it hissed growling, I sighed jogging "the survivors should be southwest, in the house with the bloodstained window" I said, the creature nodded and suddenly shoved me onto its back as it suddenly ran, I clung to its black dirty fur as it ran, it was like riding a horse...A snarling, infected horse.

It dodged something, I heard a gun cock then shoot as the infected wolf leapt past them barking in a demonic way, I peered up from hiding in the decayed fur, it smelled terrible, but there was a faint smell of fresh water, I sat up staring at the others, in a trance I spoke to the creature "_We're here, calm yourself and let us down, I will call for help"_ The creature snarled in reply bucking its head back before letting out a howl, I got off, the darkskinned girl ran over instantly "Is he ok" Rochelle asked worriedly, Gebo's head was bleeding but not much as before. Coach, the darkskinned obese male walked over to the creature in weary, gun in grip, it threw its glare as it crouched snarling "_Enough."_ I hissed suddenly, it stopped but dug its claws into the ground unsure as it pushed its bone maw into my hand, I put a hand on its bare maw in a comforting way as Nick, the gambler in the white suit, which was no longer white, not surprisingly, stared at it keeping its distance.

Ellis was missing, I looked around suddenly "_Death, find Ellis, the southerner"_ I said softly, it stared at me with blood eyes, it looked around ears perked as it bared his teeth in a bloody gr_imance "_**He as discovered 'Little sister'"** Death replied, I looked around as I heard soft singing, like a little girl _"I am lonely...I am alone, what am I, who am I, where do I live, where is my momma...where is my love, who am I, all I know I am not who I say I am, I am alone...all alone, I am lonely, I am alone, What am I, who am I, where to I live, where is my momma...where is my love, who am I, help a child...you said you loved me, who am I now..."_ Coach looked around with a finger gesturing to be quiet, I looked at Death "_St_op her"I replied, he bared his teeth in a grimance as he leapt off at a surge I nearly stumbled and he bolted off towards the soft _singing with me on his back._

_**Ellis Savanna, 'Not resitured', Location: New orleans, Timeline: Peak of infection**_

I looked at the little girl singing softly, her back was turned to me, a bloody rabbit toy at her side as she shuffled along, bunny slippers and she had a pink dress, which was bloodstained "Little girl..." I asked cationly, she stopped sniffling silently I took a careful step towards her "Little girl, are you alright" I asked as she slowly turned around, her head down, she was still singing "_Where is my momma..."_ She sung "I don't know" I replied softly walking over to her she looked up suddenly, her face was decayed, half her face was bone, her blond hair was in tatters as she screamed dropping the bunny, she lunged screaming loudly, I started shooting franticly as a loud howl erupted from the house, I ran through the destroyed street stumbling on a carcass or two, I looked behind me, a black wolf-like infected with a bare maw and three scars on its shoulder as it leapt at me, I yelled as another one of them leapt over me with...Raigho! on his back, Raigho's eyes flooded with white as the wolf reared up like a horse snarling as it slashed the girl and Raigho was levitating the other wolf creature, I shot at the offenders, they seemed to create a bond, Raigho was the rider, and the creature was his steed, I felt a tear fall, _Just like Shadow and Isac_ I thought remembering the black cat and her hunter.

_Shadow leapt above towards the virused man, Alex, she was angry, by the looks of her face as Young Gebo was on the ground out cold "KILLER!" she screeched as she tore at the virus's chest screeching, he threw her off and Isac leapt at Alex, growling as Alex fought them off..._

I closed my eyes as I heard two thumps, I opened them as Raigho was breathing heavily, his clouded eyes faded to their normal orange, he looked up, the creature was larger then the other wolf, it was nearly as tall as me, I just shook my head "You alright" Raigho asked, I looked up "Yea...thanks for saving me" I said walking back, limping from my encounter, the creature managed to bite my ankle "Climb on" Raigho said as the creature bucked its head snarling watching me wearily, I sighed slowly climbing on, it made a chipping noise then snarl shaking its head, Raigho chuckling "He wants you to hurry" He said, I scowled sitting on the back guarding the blind spot as it lunged forward with surprising speed, I gripped the fur nearly falling off as Raigho made chiping noises encouraging to make it_ go _faster, I sighed lowly, .Ellis, stop thinking shes alive, she died infront of you, along with her hunter.

I heard a screech, I looked around alert, hunter, I cocked my gun waiting silently as a black hoodied figure leapt from building to building holding something in its jaws, I put the scope on to kill it, I aimed it at the hunter, looking at the thing he was holding in his jaws, it was a baby kitten, an anthro to be exact, the hunter held its head high in a silent pride, I put the safety on, it was clear the hunter was the father, how cruel it would be to kill a child's parent...expeccially the one whos still alive, even if it was infected. I lowered my gun and dipped my hat when I noticed it looked at me with gratefulness, I looked around calmly before shooting a common.

_**...,'...', Location: New orleans, Timeline: Peak of infection**_

I held my head up high as I carried the young anthro newborn to her child, my 'Pet' I called her now, she yawned tiredly baring her small serrated teeth gained from me, I'm surprised she hadn't wanted to return until the pup was old enough to know, I closed my eyes as she whimpered softly, I felt a wave of heat flash through me, knowing I was being watched, I sighed lowly ignoring it before I glanced there, there was one of the larger...wolf-line creatures, they were not prideful like us, we only hold pride when we know what we own, my 'pet' was now mine, and for my eyes only, after all, I was hers all along. I ignored the aiming survivor as it stared debating on shooting or lowering the weapon _Don't shoot...I have a kid to take care of..._ I thought letting a low whine escape, I sighed loudly before looking at the survivor, he clicked something and the red light vanished, I turned grateful, he just dipped his hat beofre shooting a common, I leapt off to tell 'pet'.

_**Raigho LTS1 'Alpha levitator', Location: New orleans, Timeline: Peak of infection**_

I chuckled, Death was so grouchy, very grouchy, he snapped at a few commons yelling at them to get out of the way, I laughed, Ellis looked at me "What you laughing about" he asked, I chuckled "Death is grouchy" I replied as he leapt over a fallen fence stopping at the survivors, Gebo was awake now, I jumped off and helped Ellis on getting down without angering Death, Death snarled watching the others in a calm state before sitting down dragging his tounge along his bare maw to clean it I looked around weary before walking to the house, Coach stopped me and Death since I just noticed he was following "The...creature stays outside" Coach said, I stared at him, rebellious forced me to put his hand down and walk past, Death leapt over Coach to catch up.

_**..., '...', Location: Camp, Timeline: Peak of infection**_

I stared at the blue blanket covering the small newborn, I sighed lowly looking at the tarp, she hadn't awoke yet... "**Please...wake up"** I choked whimpering softly, I walked over to the small limp figure, she looked nearly like her child, I still didn't know how she managed to give this child...if she was limp, I layed down beside her resting my head on her arm softly closing my blind eyes silently listening to the faint heartbeat, it was slow, struggling to survive, I put a clawed hand on her chest where her heart was gently crooning, I would do anything to wake my 'pet' up...

I felt a tear fall on her soft vevlety fur, I gently wiped it away, "**its hard keeping a positive attitued when one person you love...is gone.."** I said sitting up softly, I closed my eyes silently I walked over to the newborn, I managed to keep her fed by the blood of a hunter...my blood, she seemed to like it for some reason, I layed down beside her pulling the newborn close to keep her warm, she snuggled into my hoodie shivering silently, I just ran a clawed hand through her hair comfortingly before staring at the limp body I swore I seen her eyes flutter open before closing them swiftly.

I closed my eyes letting sleep overdrift me, but not for long when I heard a long haunting howl erupt in the street and the door smash open I opened my eyes in surprise seeing a male cat anthro on a Death Caller, I launched myself up with a snarl at the creature _Coal..._ I thought snarling in rage as the creature reared back snarling back, Coal leapt off hissing lowly "I've come for the child if I can't have her" he hissed threateningly, I opened my mouth in surprise, he wanted Loki...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes ima bitch like that :3 I made Coal a bad guy :3 I wanted to make this chapter long but not working with me so I'll settle for this.<strong>_

_**Coal: DAMNIT. WHY DO I H- oh.. ARE YOU SAYING IMA PEDOPHILE!**_

_**Me: No, just relax, it'll settle.**_

_**Coal: No *is ductaped to a chair then thrown outside in a horde* **_

_**Me: RELAX.**_


End file.
